Winx Club
Winx Club is a 2004 Italian animated fantasy/adventure series created by Iginio Straffi and produced by Rainbow S.p.A.. The one-hundred-and-four-episode series is aimed toward children between the ages of six and fourteen and has spawned an international franchise of toys, books, clothing, DVDs, and two CGI feature-length films. This show is shown international. A second movie was released winter 2010 with title "Magic Adventure." Reportedly, there will be a fifth season released autumn of 2011, as well as four one-hour mega episodes summarising seasons 1 and 2 in 2011, a third movie and a sixth season, both in 2012, as well as possibly more seasons since Rainbow mentioned that the fifth and sixth seasons will be beginning of taking Winx Club to "another level". Iginio Straffi even said that the series may continue up till 2014. Season 1 An ordinary girl from the planet Earth, Bloom lives a perfectly normal life in the city of Gardenia until she meets Stella, a princess from the planet Solaria, who is in trouble. Coming to Stella's aid, Bloom discovers her magical powers. Stella persuades Bloom to join Alfea, the best fairy school in all the realms. At Alfea, Bloom forms the Winx Club, whose members are her four friends and roommates: Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora. Later in the series they encounter and befriend the specialists from Red Fountain: Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy. The specialists (called Heroes in the 4Kids version) eventually become love interests. The Winx Club girls also encounter their enemies, a trio of witches named the Trix: Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. They are seniors from Cloud Tower, a witch school equivalent to Alfea, in search of the power of the Dragon's Flame (called Dragon Fire in the 4kids version), the power that created the magic dimension. Supposedly there is a spark of the Dragon's Flame in Stella's magic ring. The Trix's ruthless pursuit of the ring leads to many encounters and battles with the Winx Club. Bloom also begins to discover the secrets of her origins and her magic powers. She learns through the witches that the Dragon's Flame is inside her body and that she is the last princess of the destroyed kingdom of Sparks. After revealing her origins, the witches steal the power of the Dragon's Flame. Icy, Darcy and Stormy use that power to conquer Clowd Tower, summon the Army of Decay, and destroy Red Fountain. Bloom realizes that she still has some of her powers and, after a rough battle, the Winx manage to beat the Trix. After the battle, the Trix are sent on a purification retreat in the Lighthaven Prison (also the Fortress of Light). Season 2 After their summer vacation, the Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Layla, who joins the group and asks for their help in rescuing her pixie friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. The girls also meet another specialist, Helia, who becomes the love interest for Flora. Lord Darkar wants to find out where the Pixie Village is in order to steal the piece of the Codex hidden there. There are four pieces of the Codex, one piece in each of four locations: Pixie Village, Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea. Together, the four pieces open the portal to the Realm of Realix, where the ultimate power can be found. Lord Darkar breaks the Trix out of Lighthaven and enlists their help his quest to take control of the magical realms. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix," and wields the dark-power equivalent to the Dragon's Flame. The combined powers of the Dragon's Flame and the Shadow Phoenix are required to open the portal to Realix. Darkar transforms Bloom into Dark Bloom in order to use the Dragon's Flame; however, Bloom's love for Sky is strong enough to overcome the dark transformation, and the Winx Club is able to defeat Darkar and the Trix. Season 3 Banished to the Omega Dimension after the defeat of Lord Darkar, the Trix are able to escape with Valtor, a sorcerer partially responsible for the destruction of Bloom's home realm, Sparks. They choose to cooperate and they plan to invade several areas in the realm of Magix and seek vengeance on those who imprisoned them, stealing the magical treasures and power sources of each realm. The Winx Club begins its third year in Alfea and the girls learn about their unique Enchantix transformations, acquired by showing sacrifice. Layla is upset when she discovers that her parents have set up an arranged marriage for her with someone from the richest family on Andros. Her arranged fiancé, a young wizard named Nabu is also upset with this as he feels that one should only marry someone they truly love, and runs away from home so he can find Layla and learn what she is really like. He later falls in love with her, and decides to help the Winx in the fight against Valtor. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (First Movie) The story begins sometime after the third season with Valtor defeated and the magical dimension safe for the time being. An unseen narrator begins to speak about a girl who discovered that she was a fairy and a princess: Bloom. Though her story is a magical one, it is one without an ending. The story will only have one when the girl writes the ending-i.e. creates the ending. The scene changes to show six cloaked figures: the Winx. Bloom and her friends are on a search for Bloom's parents, King Oritel and Queen Marion which could change Bloom's life forever. The girls are on their way to find Hagen, a blacksmith who once forged the Sword of King Oritel. The girls successfully sneak into the castle but due to Stella's mistake, are forced to battle Hagen's robot guards. Fortunately, Bloom ends the battle by using her Dragon's Flame to destroy their power source. Hagen then holds Bloom at swordpoint in anger for the Winx girls trespassing his castle but Faragonda arrives in time to stop him. At Alfea, Bloom, Hagen and Faragonda talk in her office. On Hagen's comment on the decoration of the school, Faragonda explains that some fairies are leaving the school to end their journey and become Guardian Fairies: All of the Winx except Bloom. Bloom then asks Hagen if he can sense the sword that he forged for her father, a sword that can never be separated from its master. Hagen states that he has been searching for the sword for years to find her parents but has not sensed it. Hagen tells her that she must face reality; her parents are not coming back. Bloom, faced with the revelation that her dreams are over, runs off in tears and avoids her friends. She goes to the top of the castle where she watches the graduation ceremony. There, she befriends a small cat whom she names Ron. Talking to him and Kiko, she explains that she feels that "the world has lost all it's colours, there is no more hope". Sadly, she sees her friends become Guardian Fairies (a form where they become strong enough to protect their planets) and graduate. Whispering that she loves them, she turns away in grief. Sky appears and comforts her. Bloom is upset that all she and the Winx have done won't matter any more. Sky however tells her,"School might be over but life goes on." Riven also speaks to Hagen, asking him why he left the Company of Light. Hagen explains that they all have darkness and light inside them, the key is keeping the darkness in check. That night, there is a party and Bloom dances with Sky on the grounds. He encourages her to keep looking for her parents despite Hagen's words. Unfortunately, a ship arrives and Sky is forced to leave with a mysterious girl. As he goes, he promises that he will explain everything and never leave her. Back in the dorm, the girls decide to remember the good times by partying together one last time. The next morning, Bloom leaves for Earth to stay with her adoptive parents for the time-being. Though she seems happy, Mike feels that Bloom is uncomfortable living on Earth. Vanessa agrees, stating,"This is not her world anymore." One night, Bloom sees in a dream what happened to her parents. Her father was pulled into another dimension by the Ancestral witches while her mother absorbed herself into the sword in order to be with him. Daphne then appears and tells Bloom that there is still hope; their parents are still alive. She gives Bloom her mask, telling her it will help her to see Domino before it was destroyed. She also tells her about the Book of Fate, a book their father kept that tells the history of Domino. Daphne gives Bloom its location before she vanishes, telling Bloom that she is not alone. In the morning, Bloom is surprised to see all her friends plus Sky there to celebrate her birthday. Bloom tells them her plan and they all agree to help her. They head to Domino where Bloom wears the mask and finds that Domino was actually a beautiful place before it was destroyed and covered with ice and snow. The group head towards the mountains where the book is hidden but Tecna tells them that a legendary bird named the Roc is guarding the library. The boys climb the mountain but thanks to Sky and Riven's arguing, the Roc awakens and flies off with the guys hanging on for dear life. The girls run to the ship and manage to calm the bird with Musa's music and let it land. Inside the library, they meet Bartelby, Oritel's scribe in spiritual form, who shows them the Book of Fate. In it, they discover that Oritel as well as all the people of Domino are trapped in a horrible dimension called Obsidian. Bloom learns that she must travel there to free them. Wanting to learn more, Bartelby lets her turn the page but discovers jumbled words; the future has not yet been written. Meanwhile, Riven is bitten by Mandragora's spy bug and becomes her puppet. Soon after, Alfea is attacked by Mandragora but the Winx, Mirta, the teachers and Faragonda are able to stop her. Bloom asks Faragonda to tell her more about Obsidian and learns about its cruel nature, how all the nightmares of the universe are within it. Just before they leave, Bloom looks at the Book of Fate and is shocked to see her parents wedding photo turn into a picture of her and Sky at the altar. Throwing the book aside in surprise, the picture changes into everyone fixing the school, which soon comes true. The group head to Pixie Village where they enter the Tree of Portals. Only Bloom stays behind as she is not yet a guardian fairy and cannot miniaturise. Unfortunately, Jolly triggers an explosion inside the tree which causes the keys to become jumbled. Thankfully, Lockette finds the correct key and they all head to the gateway to the Obsidian dimension. As the girls enter, Mandragora appears and Riven begins to battle Sky. As he is about to stab him, Musa jumps in front of him and is injured. Riven sees what he has done and recalls all that they have been through together. He lifts her up and tells her that he now knows what he must fight for-her. In Obsidian, the girls battle their greatest fears but survive. Next, Bloom sees a figure of stone that looks like her father. To her horror, the Ancestral Witches tell her that the figure is her father frozen in stone. The witches force her to make a choice between destroying the sword and saving her Earth parents or taking the sword and letting Mandragora kill them. Luckily, Bloom sees that in the image, her father is not sneezing as he pets Ron-her father is allergic to cats- and realizes that it is a trick. Sky arrives moments later and takes the sword but supposedly dies as he is not a king and only a king can take the sword. Feeling all alone, Bloom is ready to give up when Daphne appears and reminds her that she is never alone. Bloom wears the mask and Daphne joins with her to destroy the witches. Suddenly, Sky wakes up and helps destroy the Obsidian dimension, freeing everyone, restoring Domino and placing Miriam back in fairy form. Sky explains that he is now King of Eraklyon and that his coronation was the night he left Bloom at Alfea. Domino is restored and Bloom is finally reunited with her birth parents. There is a party afterwards where Oritel and Miriam promise Bloom that they will be around for the rest of her life. Mike and Vanessa are there too and Bloom hugs them affectionately. Oritel begins the traditional father-daughter dance but lets Bloom dance with Sky. As the whole group dances, Sky swings by Brandon and Stella and takes a beautiful blue and silver box from Brandon. Moving away, Sky shows her a diamond ring. Leaning down, he whispers quietly to Bloom, asking her if she will marry him. Happier than ever, Bloom accepts and kisses him passionately. Bartelby then appears by the Book of Fate, telling the audience that the prophecy has been fulfilled and there is a new Company of Light- The Winx. However, the three Ancestral Witches have not been destroyed. Instead, they were freed and are finding new bodies to take over and destroy the Winx. They are shown with their descendants, the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, cackling madly, which could imply that they have taken over their bodies. edit Voices Season 4 Season first aired on April 15, 2009 and was completed in November. Rainbow now has Nickalodian as a distribution partner (after revoking the rights from 4Kids) for the UK and the US. dispite this its US television premier remains unclear for the time being. Dubs all over Europe in many dominate languages, sans English, have been released since October 2009. The Winx Club must now stop the Wizards of Black Circle (also known as Fairy Hunters), and protect the last fairy on Earth, Roxy. She is the fairy of animals and the seventh official member of the Winx Club. When they reach Earth, they go to Bloom's house, and though try to look for work, thanks to Stella, they are unable to find any. However, with a little help, they start a business selling pets made from a box of stuffed animals. The store then doubles as the living space. About midway through the season, they meet Roxy, and she helps them earn their Believix, a more powerful transformation earned through a human believing in fairies. A few episodes later, when a member of the Black Circle, Gantlos, hurts Artu, Roxy earns her Believix, it is speculated much the same way Bloom earned her Enchantix. Magical Adventure (Second Movie) Alfea celebrates the inauguration of the new school year when the party is interrupted by Icy, Darcy and Stormy, the perfidious Trix. The Winx, without Bloom, are forced to remedy the confusion created by the Trix who, having ruined the party, steal a powerful and mysterious object. Meanwhile, Bloom is on Domino/Sparx,experiencing the best moments of her new princess life with her birth parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam, and her older sister,Daphne.Unfortunately, the three Ancestral Witches come back to haunt the Winx fairies and to Bloom's dismay, Erendor, Sky's father, forbids his son to marry her because of a dark secret that lies on Planet Eraklyon. Meanwhile, with the help of the Trix, the Ancestresses are able to find the Tree of Life that holds the positive and negative balance of magic. With an unusually strong and powerful spell, they break this balance and suck all the good energy from Magix. Bloom and her friends find themselves powerless and forced again to confront the Trix. At the end of the movie, the Winx regain their Believix powers and destroy the three Ancestresses once and for all. Season 5 Coming Soon Season 6 Coming soon Third Movie Coming soon Winx Club Bloom: Bloom is the informal leader of the Winx Club. Her adoptive parents are Mike and Vanessa. She discovered her dormant magical powers after coming to the aid of another fairy, Stella. Strong and caring, she is always available to help her friends. After arriving at Alfea, she discovers that her powers come from the ancient Dragon Fire, of which she is the seventh known guardian. She is the princess of her birth realm, Domino, and the sole survivor of its destruction at the hands of the Three Ancient Witches. Her biological parents are King Oritel and Queen Marion. She is the fairy and guardian of the Dragon Fire. She owns a blueish grey bunny named Kiko. Her pixie is Lockette, the pixie of mazes and portals. Her magical pet is Belle, the sheep. As such she is the only Winx with a last name in any version. Her love interest is Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Stella: Stella is a talkative student who often gets average or low grades, but always pulls through with the help from her friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. Stella is also infamous amongst the Alfea community for blowing up a laboratory and being kept back a grade; thus, she is a year older than all the other Winx Club fairies. She has the power of the sun and the moon because her mother represents the moon and her father the sun, although she rarely displays skills involving the moon. She is the princess of the planet Solaria. Her pixie is Amore, the pixie of love. Her magical pet is Ginger, the poodle. She falls head over heels for Brandon. Flora: Flora is a very kind-hearted and sensitive girl with a passion for nature and life. Happy and introverted, she is always a sweet, loyal friend and doesn't believe in hurting others or the environment. She is extremely fond of plants and nature, and her room consequently resembles a greenhouse. She has the power of flowers and plants and can understand the voice of nature. She comes from the planet Linphea (the Fifth Moon of Marigold in the 4kids dub). Her pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip. Her magical pet is Coco, the cat. She is also extremely fond of Helia. Musa: Musa loves all forms of music. Although she tries to put up a tough front by isolating herself, and is often pessimistic, she is a loyal and caring friend. In spite of her laid-back nature, Musa has the best grades of the entire Winx Club (including, surprisingly, Tecna). She is pale, with blue-black hair and navy blue eyes. She is the fairy of music. In the 4kids dub, she is the princess of the Hamonic Nebula, while in the original version, she is from Melody, and she is not a princess. Her pixie is Tune, the pixie of manners. The pair often clash because Musa's laid-back nature and Tune's upright primness are often at odds. Her magical pet is Pepe, the bear. She is the 2nd smartest of the group. She is dating Riven. Tecna: Tecna is always logical and rational, and initially has trouble expressing her emotions. She speaks in a technical, matter-of-fact manner. She is extremely intelligent and knowledgable about technology and mathematics. She enjoys playing video games. She can act cold and rational at times, but always tries to do the right thing. Unsurprisingly, she is the fairy of digital technology. She comes from the planet Zenith in the original and the Binary Galaxy in the 4kids continuity. In the official monthly comic available in Europe only, it is revealed that Tecna is the princess of her realm. Her pixie is Digit, who has similar powers. Her magical pet is Chiko, the chick. She mutually admires the techy Timmy. Layla (Aisha): Layla (Aisha in the original Italian) is athletic and very outgoing. She meets the Winx Club in Season 2, when she needs their help to rescue the pixies in trouble. Her skin is dark, with long, curly brown hair and blue eyes. She is the fairy of fluids, specializing in a substance called Morphix. She is the princess of the planet Andros (Tides in the 4kids dub). Her pixie is Piff, the pixie of sweet dream, who has the power to turn nightmares into sweet dreams. Her magical pet is Milly, the bunny. She is betrothed to Nabu. Roxy: Roxy has power over animals. At the beginning of season 4, she was thought to be the last fairy on Earth. Roxy has waist-length, hot pink hair with yellow tips, and eyes of violet. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom. She is described as out-going. Her father, Klause, owns the Frutti Music Bar, where she works. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much. It is later revealed that her mother is Morgana, Queen of the Earth fairies. She is not in "Magica Avventura" and her role in Season 5 is unknown, but it's assumed she will be attending Alfea. The Trix The enemies of the Winx Club are an evil trio of teenage witch sisters who attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches (only in the first season, after which they got expelled), which rivals Alfea. They are referred to as the Trix in the all dubs outside of the 4kids English. Icy: The leader of the trio. Her name refers to her powers of ice. She despises the Winx Club, especially Bloom, and is almost outright murderous when Bloom is directly involved. She is seen as the most powerful of the three. She has long, white hair tied up high on her head, and Icy wears extremely dark or extremely light blue and white, all of the above also a reference to her powers. In the monthly comics, she possibly had genuine affections for childhood friend Darko, the son of a mafia head in Magix. Darcy: Darcy works with all forms of darkness, as her name suggests ("Darcy" meaning "dark" in Gaelic). She has long, dark brown hair with blond bangs swept to the side of her face. She wears purple and interacts with boys more than all of her other sisters. In the first season, she used Riven to help defeat the Winx and later, abandoned him. This led her to be agressive towards Musa in Season 1. Stormy: Seen as the youngest of the trio, her powers involve wind, storms, and weather. She has the shortest temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She is most aggressive towards Musa in season 2, for unknown reasons. She has dark purple, short curly and quite frizzy hair that looks like a storm has been through it with mauve bangs. She wears hot pink/dark purple. Stormy is often the most agressive of her sisters. The Specialists The Specialists are a group of students who attend an all-boys school near Alfea, Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. Several Specialists have become the boyfriends of the Winx girls. Sky: The prince and heir apparent of Eraklyon at the beginning of the series and now king, he feels stifled by his position. However, he has a strong sense of duty that sometimes causes conflicts, be it with Riven or Bloom. He has medium blond hair and is Bloom's boyfriend. He was once engaged to Diaspro but broke it with her to pursue Bloom. He still has a friendship Brandon: Sky's squire, a great swordsman and ladies' man. He is sometimes conceited like Stella, a reason why they are a good match. He has short brown hair. He is Stella's boyfriend. Timmy: He acts as the geek of the group sometimes, from a long line of scientists. He has short ginger hair, wear glasses and is Tecna's boyfriend. He is an extremely good marksmen. Riven: A lone wolf, very competitive and good at sports, he sees himself as Sky's rival. He has short spiked burgundy or dark pink hair and purple eyes. He is seen as a chauvinist by definition because he has found very few reasons to trust woman, i.e. his mother abandoning him when he was young and Darcy and Mandragora using him in season one and the first movie to impede his friends' quest. He is Musa's on-and-off boyfriend. Helia: An artistic student, he is a great pilot and a pacifist. His uncle/grandfather, Saladin, is the headmaster of Redfountain. He has long blue hair tied into a loose ponytail in season two and three which is then later cut to sport flicky bangs, not tied at all. He is also very romantic and is not shy about directly speaking about his opinions. He is very good at using laser string glove (a fictional weapon in the show) and tries to help everyone with it. He is Flora's boyfriend. He was the top student in Redfountain until he decided to quit and dedicate his life to nature and poetry. He has rejoined Redfountain now. Nabu: Nabu is the prince of an unknown kingdom on the planet Andros (4Kids: Realm of Tides) whom is the betrothed to Layla and is a wizard. He ran away from his kingdom to see what she was like, but was caught and mistaken for an enemy at first. Not wanting to tell Layla who he really was, he went under the name "Ophir" for a time until later on, when he finally told Layla the truth because he'd fallen in love with her. He is officially not a real specialist as he does not attend Red Fountain but he is often seen accompanying the other specialists. Locations The Realm of Magix The Realm of Magix is an alternate universe where most of the series unfolds. It is also the name of a city in that universe. It is an enchanted and highly technologically-advanced universe of hospitable planets populated by fairies, witches, heroes, and monsters. Alfea The Alfea School for Fairies is a girl's boarding school for fairies in training. The Winx girls met and reside here and have a close relationship with its headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. At Alfea, fairies learn to fight evil, help their planets, or, in many cases, become queens of their planets. Alfea represents one of the Three Points of Magic, the others being Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. The school is horseshoe-shaped, with the open end facing south. At that end is the road that leads to the City of Magix, as well as the other schools. The wings have two levels, and according to the comic, a basement level divided into many rooms. These are used for storage. The school is surrounded by the Park. It is fenced, and each end has a gate. Access can also be had through openings between the wings and the Admin Building. A trail leads from one gate to the other. Outside the fence is the Dark Forest. The Quad is the open area of the horseshoe. The open end has a fence with a single gate that lets out at the bus stop. There are paths between the wings here, as well as benches and the Wishing Well. In the 1st season the Well was used to access the tunnel to Cloud Tower. The East Wing '''is the dormatory, and the original five Winx Club members shared a suite with a common room on the upper floor. Layla shared a room with Frances in another part of the building. '''Teacher's Quarters '''are in this wing as well. The tower at the end of the wing contains the '''Assembly Room '''that doubles as a testing area. On the Day of the Rose Musa went to the top to be alone and think. She could see Magix from her vantatge point. This tower was destroyed by the Army of Decay, and in the 2nd season was restored and renamed the Dragon Fire Tower. An open observation deck with seats is on the other end of the building. The '''West Wing '''is where the classrooms are, as well as the laboratory Stella destroyed in her first year. Its tower contains the '''Magical Reality Testing Chamber. Prof. Wizgiz's classroom is closest to the tower. It has large windows and an observation area above. Bloom watched her friend's graduation ceremony from the observation deck on this wing. The Administration Building '''is at the top of the horseshoe, the most northern point of the castle. Faragonda's office is above the entrance, and faces over the Quad. On the ground level is the '''Dining Hall '''that doubles as the '''Ballroom. The Museum of Magic seen in the 4th season is beneath the Admin Building and accsesable only through Faragonda's office. Cloud Tower '''Cloud Tower '''is a young girls' boarding school for witches in training, and for most of the first season, it was the residence for the Trix witches. At Cloud Tower, the witches learn about witchcraft. After raising the Army of Decay, the Trix took over Cloud Tower. Ms. Griffin is their headmistress. It is later revealed in Season 2 that she is friends with Ms. Faragonda, and in Season 3 that she, Saladin and Faragonda are the Company of Light. Red Fountain '''Red Fountain '''is a boys' boarding school for the next heroes, one magical forest away from Alfea. It teaches fighting and the use of technology. The Red Fountain boys are taught how to go on dangerous missions and to fight for their respective planets. Red Fountain and Alfea have a close relationship, and Miss Faragonda and Saladin have a long history that involves Bloom's past. Thể_loại:Browse